


《冰冷幻想-序章》

by YorozuyaTardis



Series: 冰冷幻想 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorozuyaTardis/pseuds/YorozuyaTardis
Summary: 自己写着玩玩的，求大佬放过（卑微）当然各位看官欢迎指点
Series: 冰冷幻想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654741





	《冰冷幻想-序章》

“神秘博士？听起来就没有意思，是奇异博士吧，我看过的！里面本尼真的超帅的！……”  
“可是你都还没……”，“别可是啦，磕贱虫它不香嘛？！”  
在第114514次向同学安利失败后，17岁的雪洋叹了一声气，也只是无能为力，回到家，她好像喝了红茶一般，瘫软在床上，她依稀记得在第一次了解到神秘博士时的那种兴奋感，甚至有点似曾相识的Déjà vu。“明明小学的时候给你们安利漫威都也说追星不好吗，‘看那种科幻电影有什么好看的~’，她用一种怪异的语气回忆着别人推脱的言辞，仿佛带着一丝嘲讽。”  
雪洋的父母都是口译员，常在外出差，便把雪洋一个人留在家中。“真是标准的主角设定，我怎么就没有冒险呢？？”，雪洋常跟同学开玩笑。雪洋的房间里也有明星海报，但更多的是科幻电影。“为什么大家都不肯哪怕看一眼呢。”雪洋对于时空旅行题材的文学影视总是不能自拔，星球大战、星际迷航和神秘博士等都是雪洋的心头好，sw和st因为有电影稍微加持，在国内提起来，不说人尽皆知，起码是能知道是个什么东西。但神秘博士就好像上古传说一般，无人知无人晓，而今奇异博士被搬上大银幕后，甚至有人反问是不是记错名字了。  
“冷圈就是惨啊。”这么想着，雪洋做完作业上ao3和lofter找找有没有新粮，满意地睡下了。  
“…… Tailor, run for your life. And remember. ……”  
又是那个诡异的梦，在梦中，雪洋的耳边响着爆炸声，强烈的耳鸣让她难以忍受，她的眼前一片模糊，眼前有一根上下移动的柱形物体，只听得一个冰冷的机械女声，仿佛是对她传递话语。“这泰勒是谁啊，Rose Tylor？看来我是神秘博士看的都夜有所梦了。”雪洋从床上支起疲惫的身躯。  
#Bzzzzzzzzz# “我惊了，连耳鸣都变成音速起子的滋滋声了？看来得少看一点了。”伴随着开门声，雪洋仿佛听到一个古老而怪异的语言，而她却仿佛学过一般，自动理解为了汉语。“你好，我是博士，能帮我一个忙吗？”  
雪洋傻了，她坐起身，瞪大了眼，惊掉了下巴，在那一瞬间，雪洋的脑中闪过无数个问号，最终却化为一句轻轻的，“你好，我叫黄雪洋，你是粉丝，不不不，我是你的粉丝。”  
“粉丝？”博士也愣了，“地球上的粉丝，还分布蛮广的。总之，很抱歉突然闯进你家。你家附近的能量波动十分异常，你最近是不是有做过什么奇怪的梦，或者是，你们怎么叫的来着。对了！Déjà vu。”  
把神秘博士喜欢的几篇故事看过无数遍的雪洋自然知道该怎么开启自己的冒险，还不会耽误上学，当然，这些梦雪洋也确实做过。“最近我总是梦见一个蓝色的方盒子，上面用地球上的英文写着‘公共电话警亭’，似乎还伴随着一声异响，像是刹车。”  
“警亭，刹车……等等，这不太对劲，这也太准确了。”博士诧异道，同时他扫视了周围的环境，墙上赫然贴着自己的TARDIS和自己前几次重生后的样貌，博士皱起了眉，他觉得事情仿佛不是一起简单的梦境入侵。“好吧，我意识到你是一位中国学生，我会在五秒后再来见你，或者会对你来说是，五年后工作时的，你们怎么讲来着，啊啊啊~册那，我想得补习一下现代中国的各方面知识呢，免得以后又有这种情况。”  
“五年后?别，不要，我明白会发生什么的！博士？博士！”  
“我想起来了。”博士打了个响指，TARDIS的门，应声而开。“十一黄金周，那个时候再来打扰你，应该有时间的，祝你愉快。”  
随着一阵响声，窗外的警亭消失不见，雪洋疲软的瘫回床上。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~既然打算五年后开始冒险现在为什么要跑进来啊！”


End file.
